Super Princess Peach & The Dark Knight
by Harold Roxby
Summary: I read previews about the Sonic Storybook series. And I was thinking if I mix Mario characters with comic books like "Marvel", "DC", "Archie" or "Dark Horse" it might be a blast. So I'm thinking of going for Mario Characters with Batman roles first.
1. Prologue 1: It Begins

Super Princess Peach

Meets the Dark Knight

By Harold Roxby

Disclaimer: I didn't own the rights to Mario Characters and their Locations nor the roles of Batman Characters and Gotham City. Be sure to give credit to Shigeru Miyamoto and to the DC Comic Character artist before using even characters from the Mario or Batman series. Thank you. And be sure to give credit to Sonic Team for the Sonic Characters too. I have THEM for Batman Character roles as well. And I gave credit to all of those artists from Nintendo, Sonic Team and DC Comics for them all. Thank you. 

Prologue: It all Begins…

It all started when **Princess Elizabeth "Peach" Toadstool** and her advisor,** Toadsworth**, walk into the Kid's room of the **Mushroom Castle**, discovering Princess Peach's Nieces, **Peach "Eliza" Toadstool Jr.**, **Betty Toadstool** and **Beth Toadstool**, are reading a chapter book filled with **Batman Comics**. Peach then turned to her undead sorceress forever teenage sister and mother of the **Toadstool Triplets**, no longer holding what she has against Peach, who is trying to find the door to the **Mushroom King**'s throne room, where Peach's throne is also located. "**Durian Toadstool**," Toadsworth called, "Do be a fare lady and come over here, please?"

Durian then walks straight to Toadsworth. "What is it, Toadsworth?" Durian asked.

"Please tell me the reason… why giving them a Comic CHAPTER Book?"

"You mean the chapter book that is once a bunch of Batman Comic Books I magically made into one?"

"Just listen to Toadsworth, sis," Peach reminds her younger sister, "Just because your children have love for crime fighters doesn't give you a right to tear off each cover of Batman Comic Books just to glue all the Comics in one cover and make them all one chapter book. Why choose ALL of them, anyway?"

"Because it's just a birthday gift for the triplets, they turned 8-years-old today. And thank **King Grambi** that you and Toadsworth started to raise your nieces better when they were 7, Elizabeth."

"Thanks for the compliment, Daria, but who helped you with that chapter book. Because I never made a Comic Chapter Book in my games."

"My reptilian friend **Lord Francis**; it wasn't made by magic at all, but by science. He wasn't in the mood much for the Batman series, though I paid 500 Bitlandish Coins for my Batman Comic Book collection to be made into one chapter book. I bent to **Bitlands** and paid 5000 Mushroom Coins for the Bitlandish currency at the toll gate. He's been a very good inventor of Comic Chapter Books ever since he made a Comic Chapter book of the whole **Spider-Man** Series."

"I need you inform you that Francis isn't that great of a nerd. Even when still a good chameleon, he's still psychotic. Haven't you remembered that he mistook Lady **Timpani** for a butterfly when she was just a **Tippi** Pixl? I don't really consider Francis an 'evil' nerd at all, but Lord Francis is still selfish, psychotic and stupid in one person according to my taste."

"I suggest you don't talk like that about Francis. 'Psychotic' indeed. Sure he's selfish and unintelligent, but he's still a good ally to be with."

"Durian… You're right, I shouldn't have treated a nerd such as Francis like garbage, but sometimes it was the only way to get Francis' mind straight and free the Information Pixl. Though thank Grambi that Francis sold me a **Tippitron** Pixl Shroid, yet it was expensive to pay for. But the Chapter Book filled with Violence… that might hurt my nieces' eyeballs. Their now 8-years-old, how come they are reading violent comic books?"

"Neither violent comics, violent movies, violent video games NOR violent television are a bad influence to them, the triplets have studied violence before when Eliza was having a Summoned Monster Fight with **Bowser Jr**., **Dino Piranha** and **Petey Piranha** when summoning both **Chancellor Leviathan** and **Blacksmith Jonny the Titan** of the **Square Kingdom** to defeat Petey and Dino."

Although, a sucking portal appears making an exhale sucking three triplet sister. Peach then glares at her sister. "Not bad influencing comic books indeed, Durian… talk about predicament."

"Elizabeth, It wasn't Durian's magic causing this, I'm afraid. I can sense it," Toadsworth reminded.

"What are you talking about, Toadsworth?" Peach asked.

"I have a fear that some threat to the comic book series is causing this magic to happen."

Peach walked closer to the comic chapter book of the Batman series. And the Portal sucks her into the Comic Chapter Book as Peach takes her Tippitron with her.

END OF PROLOGUE…


	2. Prologue 2: The Gotham Havoc

Super Princess Peach

Meets the Dark Knight

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of either Sonic or Mario Character, Not even the Batman Character Roles. I gave credit to DC, Nintendo and Sonic Team for those objects… thank you for listening… Second, I just can't allow myself to say the D-word; I just don't believe that it's short for "Richard" anymore.

Prologue 2: The Gotham Havoc…

From where we have left off… Peach was sucked into a weird dimension located in the comic book. She also fell out of the sky and onto the grassy ground of the city park, where she was secretly discovered by a butler named **Alfred** **Pennyworth** (Toadsworth) and taken to the sanctuary at the fancy mansion where she was put in bed by teenagers named **Richard Greyson** (**Sonic the Hedgehog**) and **Cassandra Cain** (**Rouge the Bat**), A young boy named **Damien Wayne** (**Miles "Tails" Prower**) and of course Alfred himself. Peach then woke up and discovered that she was in the bedroom of **Bruce Wayne** (**Shadow the Hedgehog**). "Excuse me," Peach said, "Where am I?"

"Uh… Wayne Manor?" Damien questioned.

"She's not asking about the Mansion, Damien," Rick corrected.

"Oh."

"I thought you never asked, my lady," Alfred informed, "You just got sucked into the world of **Gotham City**, a City of Justice, Love and Peace for everyone. … Until something went wrong…"

"And what would that be, Mr. …. Whoever you are?" Peach wondered.

"My name is Alfred Pennyworth," Alfred introduced.

"Ricky Greyson," Ricky introduced.

"Cassandra Cain," Cassandra introduced.

"Just call me Damien," Jeff introduced.

"Well what just happened here?" Peach asked.

"Well…" Damine informed, "My father Bruce Wayne, or **Batman**, as you speak of, we never have heard from him since he was falsely accused."

Though there there's no false thing about the accusation, If it weren't for Batman's decision on taking the blame, then the cops wouldn't hunt him.

"How could that Dreadful creature do such a thing?" Peach asked, "A hero had no heart to kill innocent people."

"That's the point, stranger," Alfred explained, "Bruce Wayne isn't a hero. He's more than that… He's the **Dark Knight**."

"Well hero, dark knight. Close enough… most knights are still heroic anyway."

"Well it's a horrible thing that Bruce Wayne doesn't live here anymore. He gave in, anyway, and he's running away from the police who are on hot pursuit."

"… Just like in the Warner Bros. movie 'The Dark Knight', but is this a new event after the movie."

"… Well this isn't a 'movie' that you speak of." Damien replied to the Mushroom Princess, "This is reality, Princess Peach. You're just from a different dimension; that's all."

"How in the Underwhere did you know my name?" Peach asked the boy, "I don't expect you to stalk, young man."

"Well, I've been playing _Super Smash Bros. Arcade_ many times. I was with my school mates at the video arcade during that time."

Peach then smacked herself. "Let me tell you what I told **Durian Striker** (**Starblayz 'She-R.O.B.' Sandriazz**)… stalking people are NOT a bright thing to do. Even when meeting a different dimensional character."

"Peach, I'm afraid that's what you get for breaking the fourth wall."

"Damien is right," Cassandra reminded, "We never watched ANY movie based on real life."

"Well, my real name is…" Peach explains, "Elizabeth Toadstool I. Pauline just gave me a name 'Peach' as a sweet moniker."

"What's a 'Moniker'?" Damien asked.

"You know you three have monikers, Damien;" Alfred reminds Bruce's Son, "Ricky Grayson is **Night Wing**, Cassandra Cain is **Batgirl** and you are **Robin, Boy Wonder**. And you all have been partners of the Batman until the time he gave in."

"Well… I guess that makes sense."

Then the bang on the front door has been heard, even. "IT'S THE POLICE!!" Cassandra shouted, "Quick, Ricky; Hide the outlander."

Rick then picks up Princess Peach and puts her in Bruce's wardrobe. "Just stay there until the coast is clear, alright?" Rick informed before closing the wardrobe.

Alfred answers and discovers that nobody is at the door… or is it? "Cassanra Cain? What are you trying to pull? There's nobody at the door."

An umbrella-fishing pole gadget popped out of a bush popping out a big rod, using a hook to pick up Alfred, and a green gloved hand holding a bag has popped out of a bush, and the rod dropped Alfred into the bag. "GAAAAHHH!! I'VE BEEN TRICKED!"

Alfred shouted. And pops out the heads of **the** **Penguin (Wario)**, **The Joker**,** the Riddler (Bowser Jr.)**, **Poison Ivy (Wave the Swallow)**, **Harley Quinn (Amy Rose)**, **The Mad Hatter (Dr. Eggman) **and **the Scare Crow (Dimentio)**. Scare Crow picks up the bag then super villains scuttle all the way to the Bat Cave, where the Mad Hatter ties him on the rope, trying to dip him into a waste of chemical X. "Now tell us oldie…" the Joker scolded, "Where's the black suited dumbass!?"

"Bruce Wayne already turned himself in to the Police. Yet he felt very sorry for the horrible thing he had done but…"

"It better not be 'lie' Alfred," The Mad Hatter reminded, "Because I should be the one to make up bull$#!#; I do it by making nonsense nightmares."

"Tell-a me so if Batman's in **Gotham Prison**." The Penguin scowled.

"… I'm afraid sp."

"Hold on just a minute, British-Face…" The Voice said and the undead** Two-Face (Vector the Crocodile)** comes out of the crowd and walks to Alfred, "It's not that we're abducting him or anything… I was thinking that we could all give Bruce a hand. I mean he did turn his back on the **Gotham City Police**. Right?"

"One problemo, Two-Face…" Harley reminded, "You forgot that the Batman doesn't trust anyone… especially not us. Why do want HIM in our group anyway?"

Killer Kroc (Fang the Sniper) appears in the scene. "Don't tell me yas and Batman has been friends at foist, Mate…" Kroc said to Two-Face.

"But that doesn't mean we were buddies currently… he still believes that I'm a hero when I was casting vengeance against Bob Gordon. And I'm still furious when he didn't save my ass in time. Because of him, I was half-covered in toxic waste. I was thinking if Batman does my blackmailing deeds, I won't be able to shoot him, if not, I blow his batty brains out. I say we go to the Prison and bust him out of there. And **Clay Face (Benjamin Koopa, Dead Hagen's Imposter)** too, cause we might need a blob to aid us."

"BLACKMAIL!? NO WONDER!!" Alfred shouted.

After setting the Butler free, the Criminals walk out of the Cave and Mansion, but they were spied on by **Selina Kyle (Pauline) **and **Dr. Victor Freeze (Knuckles) **(Putting aside everything else he had against the Batman). They sneak into the mansion with Selina's cat and into the Bat Cave, walking to Alfred. "You alright?" Selina asked, "I can be criminal at times, but never do I expect Bruce to turn his back on the Police and make my kind of mistakes, because I was that way myself."

"I never wanted to be with heroes, not even the anti-heroin beside me. But because of Selina's Blackmail when telling me that she'll pull my wife's plug to deactivate her for refusing, I don't even have a choice."

"Victor Freeze. Selina," Alfred asked, "Are you sure you both want to help Master Bruce with his problems? I don't expect…"

Victor then smells Peach's Perfume coming out of Bruce Wayne's bedroom. "**Catwoman**… I think I smell an outlandish Woman from another dimension."

"Oh that…" Selina explained, "Well… Oswald Copperpot has just kidnapped three little girls with his Teleportal Umbrella. Then the Penguin walked away and I had to snake his umbrella and summon the heroic outsider, because I might need her help."

Victor then slaps himself. "Illegal Aliens… when will they learn?"

Victor, Catwoman and Alfred walk though the halls back to Bruce Wayne's Bedroom. Alfred knocked on the door. "Come in!" Barbara said then the trio came into the room. Mr. Freeze then discovers Peach in the Wardrobe after opening it and gets ready to charge his Ice Rifle. Catwoman then protest and blocks Mr. Freeze's way. "Mr. Freeze, for once, there can be no infighting during the truce."

"But that girl's an illegal alien!!" Mr. Freeze shouted while pointing his finger at Princess Peach.

"… Me?" Peach questions.

"YEAH! YOU!!"

"**Mr. Freeze**, it's best not to badger the lady." Selina reminded then turns to Peach, "Sorry miss… Mr. Freeze always gets that furious when it comes to 'illegal alienisms'."

"Princess Peach Toadstool… Or 'Elizabeth Toadstool I' as you speak of. Toadsworth was concerned about where the teleportal came from."

"It's the Penguin's work of science in order to kidnap the triplets from your world," Catwoman replied.

Peach was traumatized. "MY NIECES!? But why!?"

"I don't know, Miss… But it can be very vulgar."

"Like 'throwing children in deep water'!?"

"That could be it."

"Where's this… 'Penguin'?"

"The Penguin is with the other superhuman criminals that I don't know very well… but we used to be partners at first."

"Well… I still need to collect 7 Gotham Gems," Mr. Freeze informed, "Because **Laura Freeze** (**Tikal the Echidna**) needs a cure. Though I can't get help from Poison Ivy at this time, after she lied to me about Batman deactivating Laura. How did she get unfrozen anyway when I put her on Ice in Prison? I swear if I ever find out it was the Joker, I will cover him with a breeze!"

"And how did the Penguin get out the water?" Peach asked, "Is he supposed to be drowning at the ending?"

"He did drown, but Harley Quinn fished him out of the water when she was with the Joker after he woke up from unconsciousness and she gave both the Joker and the Penguin a CPR. I was at the sewer when Harley was saving the penguin's ass."

"What about Harvey Dent!?" Peach asked.

"Two-Face?" Mr. Freeze question, "Well he fell into a pit of water after collecting money and he was hospitalized for a month because of it. He was nearly dead during that time."

"Well… I used to be the original Robin, Boy Wonder back then, But then Batman got an 8-year-old replacement Geoffrey Peterson after my crime fighting promotion to 'Night Wing'," Greyson informed.

"What about **Bane** (**Donkey Kong**)?" Peach asked, "Is he dead?"

"I had to kill Bane because of him was trying to kill ME," Ricky informed, "He's already killed by Venom anyway."

Is it true… Is Bane really dead? Or was that a predicament and that he was just hospitalized?

"And Hogan…"

"HOGAN!?" Barbara replied, "Well Clay Face didn't get killed yet. It was his very first time at the hospital because Hogan was infected by the clay after being forced to eat it. He was impersonating Bruce during the time and... Bruce was arrested for Clay Face's revenging crimes during those years. Though Hegan's still not an evil person… even if he thinks. He thinks that 'Matthew Hegan' is no longer his name. And he was turned in by the police after his questionable misunderstanding and is locked up with Jack the Ripper."

"… Poor Hagan."

Though it is unknown that Mathew Hagen already ended up dead, killed Batman who made him fall into the ocean.

"At least Clay Face is still alive," Mr. Freeze explained, "But I still don't trust Illegal Aliens."

"For once, Mr. Freeze I am NOT an illegal alien… Toadsworth summoned me to the Portal and it led to this dimension. I was unconscious for a while. And who the Underwhere brought me into this dimension any."

"… I did…" Catwoman confessed, "I had to snake the Penguin's Teleportal Umbrella in order to get your help… Because my claws are too sharp for me to touch them."

"Hmm… I wonder why the 'Penguin' used that kind of Magic anyway."

"It wasn't magic," Mr. Freeze informed, "It was the work of science. I had to invent several Parasol Gadgets to give to Oswald. He wasn't above blackmail, I never like the guy… He's an annoyance more than the Mad Hatter, the Joker and Poison Ivy. All I did ONCE is study temperature, like Ice for example. Until Laura fell into the tank of Icy water by accident. I had to collect the Gotham Gems next in order to give Laura a cure."

"What did you collect so Far, Doctor?" Peach wondered.

"Well… a diamond in Gotham Museum, and a Crystal Flower necklace from Poison Ivy at the Beauty Pageant. Plus… My polar bears and my Eskimo Security Girls are still guarding my base."

"Maybe it's best if I give the bailiff a $5000…."

"What Bail?" Catwoman complained, "He's going to end up in the electric chair in 5 more days."

"The only choice is the Revolting Jailbreak." Damien suggests.

"THAT'S AGAINST THE LAW, DAMIEN!!" Rick corrected.

"Night Wing is right," Selina Kaye agrees, "The only choice is to get him parted. I never wanted him casted out of Gotham City by death. I love the guy deeply. Even if we're both controversial rivals with each other."

"… You thinking what I'm thinking?" Alfred remind, "I think Two-Face and other criminals are busting him out of prison, I mean their doing it to give him blackmail."

"BLACKMAIL!?" Peach shouted, "FOR WHAT!?"

"I don't know… Maybe it's about your… Triplet Nieces?"

"OH GRAMBI!! THE GIRLS!!"

"You know about them?" Barbara asked.

"Well… Yes… there is… they don't even like me at first and neither did to my undead sister… But I've talked over this with the girls in Bitropolis and then my sister later in Toad Town on Halloween that Count Bleck FORCED me and Bowser to marry and I never loved Bowser ever since. And I also told Shadow the Hedgehog in the United Federation to do what I have done to Durian; confess the truth about what really happened in the past. The reason… a soldier killed Maria Robotnik at Space Colony ARK. Good thing he confessed to Chief Commander Abraham Tower."

"Damn…" Rick said.

"Damn is right," Barbara agrees, "We need to part Bruce before Harvey breaks him, Hogan & Jack out of the slammer."

"… I suggest so." Peach agreed.

Later, Peach and Robin get on the Robin-Cycle and drove out of the Bat Cave as Batgirl, Night Wing, Mr. Freeze and Catwoman get in the Ice Cream truck following Peach by driving.

END OF PROLOGUE….


End file.
